Coffee Date
by Tea Diva
Summary: Hunting a malboro always carries the risk of death, which is the perfect time for confessions of the heart. Takes place during the Dreadful Legend quest. One shot, COMPLETE.


_Author's Note: All characters are owned by Square-Enix._

 _"_ _Don't get killed."_

 _"_ _Duly noted."_

The words, so casually uttered mere seconds before, echoed in Noctis's mind, matching the frantic pace of his heart as he lay on the ground, Ignis not more than an arm's length away. Ignis, lay sprawled in the swampy, stagnant water, too disoriented to see a pair of malboro brats closing in. Noctis's attempt to reach his friend's side was waylaid by a third malboro. He rolled out of the way with a curse.

To his left, miles away it seemed, he heard Gladio's grunts, the heavy whoosh of his sword swinging in the air. Prompto's panicked shout. It all blurred into one, ceaseless buzzing as, much to Noctis's horror, one of the malboros smothered Ignis. Seeing his face vanish beneath the water spurned Noctis on.

Summoning his sword, he warped to the monster and buried the blade into its side. Putrid blood splattered across Noctis's face. The stench turned his stomach so much he tasted bile. He ignored the discomfort as he stabbed the malboro over and over. The fierce desire to get Ignis to safety consumed him. Each successive strike summoned dozens of instances of their journey- late nights, early mornings, long car rides. Each image, imprinted with a smile, a laugh, a touch, brought an even stronger desire to experience them again.

The malboro reeled back, most of its tentacles severed or bleeding. Noctis kicked it away. Prompto sealed the malboro brat's fate with a well-timed shot. Noctis sent his friend a brief nod and set upon the other malboro brat. A second shot struck the side of its mouth. Dozens of pointed teeth flew into the air.

"Get him out of there, Noct," Prompto called, reloading with a flourish. His face was harried, his posture hunched. Worry for them shone in his eyes. "I'll cover you!"

Noctis signaled his friend and sprinted for Ignis. He slung his advisor's arm over his shoulder, grunting at the effort of having to support the taller man, then scanned his surroundings. Night had set in, shrinking his view to that of the circle of light at his belt. A thick cluster of bushes emerged from beyond the circle. Clutching Ignis to him, Noctis hurried from the scene.

The sounds of battle faded into the distance. Invisible branches cut across his face and arms. Blood mixed with stale water dribbled past his lips. Ignis's head hung low, strands of his swamp-soaked hair teasing Noctis's face. At hearing his wheezing breath, Noctis increased his pace. Doing so caused Ignis's arm to slip free from his shoulder. The prince quickly repositioned him. Ignis groaned.

Noctis tightened his hold. "Not losing you here," he said through gritted teeth. Emotion thickened his voice. Ignis murmured something Noctis couldn't understand. He set his jaw and pressed on.

Noctis was panting hard by the time he crested the lip of the crater. A collection of boulders provided ample cover. The prince slipped behind the largest of them. Once he set Ignis on his side, Noctis waited, anxious, as his friend gave into a coughing fit. His glasses, mud-splattered as they were, gave him the look of a blind man. Noctis shook the thought from him as he scooted closer, a potion in his hand.

"Iggy?" he ventured in a low whisper.

The other man assured his well-being with a weak gesture. Noctis handed the potion off. When Ignis popped it, light from the potion's healing effects briefly outlined his body. The tension in his face melted away, and he sighed, very softly.

Noctis gripped his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that." He meant to sound accusing, but the overwhelming relief took the edge from his words.

Ignis paused to flick his glasses clean of mud and slipped them back on in a practiced gesture. "Apologies," he replied, the raspy wheeze doing little to affect the tone Noctis was quite familiar with. "Just took me by surprise."

Noctis cracked a wry smile. "I didn't think anyone could do that."

"As it happens, Noct," Ignis said, turning to face the prince. "Even I can fall victim to it. And not all surprises are unpleasant."

Noctis's first instinct was to respond with humor. And then it hit him. Ignis effortlessly untangled the web of complex emotions concerning their relationship in two, perfectly executed sentences. His pulse quickened. First question: how did Ignis know, when he himself hadn't understood it at first? His second: how _long_ had he known? How long had the feeling been mutual? Or had Ignis struggled with it, too? To think of calm, collected, and controlled Ignis subject to emotional turmoil seemed ridiculous. Then again, Noctis _had_ been in the habit of exasperating his advisor. Knowing there was more beneath the dutiful chiding pleased as much as it flustered him.

Just like his relationship with Ignis.

Noctis started to smile- a stupid, overly pleased smile. Ignis did not return it, though warmth entered his eyes. Relief, too? Of course- proprieties. Ignis _would_ think of that. Unable to speak over the swell of emotion stuck in his throat, Noctis shifted closer to Ignis. He curled his hands around the lapels of Ignis's jacket. The prince's gaze dropped to Ignis's mouth. Anticipation made him tremble. He wondered if Ignis anticipated what he wanted to do, and just how long he'd been waiting to do it.

Ignis did. He wouldn't be Ignis if he couldn't see what was in front of him. He laid a gentle hand on Noctis's shoulder, halting his forward progress. The motion left just enough space between them for Noctis to feel his breath on his cheek- and for Noctis to scent the swamp water that turned Ignis's skin slick in the light.

At seeing Noctis's brief disgust, Ignis's expression turned sympathetic. His hand slid off Noctis's shoulder as he stood. "What is it you always tell me about wanting coffee?" he said, wiping the excess water from his cheek. His eyes shone with faint amusement. "Something about waiting?"

Noctis chuckled low in his throat. "Yeah," he said, rising to his feet. He smiled up at Ignis, whose features hinted at a distinct dislike for the state of his clothing. "Looks like we both have something to look forward to."

Ignis's lips twitched upward in a smile. "Yes, we do."

Gladio's aggrieved voice demanded their help from the crater below. Noctis and Ignis summoned their weapons, exchanged another meaningful look, and raced to help finish the malboros off. They had a coffee date waiting.


End file.
